


Can I Go Yet?

by beemblebummed



Category: D Gray Man, D. Gray-man, dgm - Fandom, dgrayman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemblebummed/pseuds/beemblebummed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some dumb Daisya/Kanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Go Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allen ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allen+%E2%99%A5).



"Listen, pops already  _said_ we needed to investigate as a PAIR, not ' _go off on your own like the lone wolf of dramatic lone wolfness you are, Kanda_ '."

However, Kanda is apparently, though not surprisingly, ignoring his ally. Daisya can't stand it, whether he's used to it or not, and has half a mind to smack the other Exorcist upside the head right about now- as terrible and rude as that is. In his mind, it's only fair, since Kanda's done the same bullshit to him since they were just kids under their teacher.

"I don't need anyone to go with me," Kanda growls in response, not even looking over his shoulder at the other boy following him through the halls. "It won't make a difference, I can handle myself, alone or not. I've been though worse."

Daisya simply grunts. "Uh-huh, you're always gonna play that card, aren't ya...."

Now is when Kanda spins around to face the other, stopping cold in his tracks to whip around and put himself just a few inches away from Daisya. "I am always '  _gonna play that card_ ' because there's not a day it  **won't be true**. I have been through worse, no matter what your stubborn ass believes."

With that, he just turns again and starts walking. The older of the two stays where he is for a moment, seeming surprised- maybe it's because he actually got Kanda to STOP and talk, even if it was briefly. Either way, he snaps himself out of it quickly and then jogs after his friend again. He falls in step to the other boy's right, arms crossing over his chest as he huffs softly, trying to seem as upset and annoyed as he can.

There remains a silence between them as they walk, but soon enough, Daisy can't handle it.

"Come  _on_ , Yu, I want to get out of the building for a while!" he insists, looking over at Kanda now to observe him. "Won't you PLEASE let me come with you? You won't even know I'm there, I swear!"

The swordsman  _laughs_. It's a scornful one, and it's small, but it's a laugh. "Someone who hasn't even MET you would know you're lying. You never  _stop_ talking, it would be a miracle if I didn't know you were there."

"Hey, that's not a no!"

"Doesn't have to be a no because it is most  _certainly_ not a yes."

"Well, I'll have all the time in the world on the boat ride to change your mind!"

"You're NOT going with me!"

Alas, they reach the chamber as Kanda utters the loud command, and before he can anticipate it, Daisya darts past him and clumsily boards the boat. He grabs a paddle, grins at Kanda, and then begins waving it around. "I'll do the boat work if you let me go!"

"Daisya-!"

But even with his protesting, it's pretty obvious that removing Daisya now would have to be a physical battle that could last a while, and waste time as well as cause damage and simply irritate Kanda more than he already is. As of now, it seems more trouble than it's worth to ban Daisya from the trip. He slowly relaxes, and his frown lightens as he folds his arms over his chest.

"....  _all_ the boat work?" he asks slowly, his voice considerably lower than before.

An eager nod from Daisya is his answer, and he replies in turn with a soft huff. " _Fine_."


End file.
